A Blast From the Past
by J.E.A.R.K.Potter
Summary: Sequel to Who's is it? Little James Potter and his parents take an unexpected trip to a different time after a potions accident. Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Story: A Blast From the Past  
Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Jackie)  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own little James, but that's it.

Author's Note: This is the sequel to Who's Is It. I don't think you'd understand it unless you read it, but then again, I don't know... I owe a thanks to all the reviewers of Who's Is It. For all of them, here is the sequel, A Blast From the Past. By the way thoughts are in bold.

Chapter 1  
The Time Turner

Harry Potter laid down in the bed he had begun to officially share with his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. Hermione stood looking over a baby crib that held a three-month-old James Potter in it. James's eyes had turned to Harry's emerald green colour. His hair was slowly turning to Hermione's brown, but there as no telling when that would be. Tomorrow would be the day that they took their final tests, NEWTs, as Hogwarts students. They're be testing in the dungeons. James would be being watched by Dobby, who had taken a liking to the little boy.

"Hey, Mione, why don't you come to bed? You know that James won't get out of his crib. He's too good of a baby," Harry said.

Hermione looked over at Harry and nodded. She slowly walked over and lay down next to him. "Do you sometimes wonder what it would be like if...If we hadn't got together? I mean, had James."

"Yeah, I use to, now, though? No. I love you and our son, get to sleep, Mione. We have..."

Before Harry could finish his sentence, Hermione was softly snoring.

(The next day)

"Everyone, this is your last chance to make us think that you can make yourself useful. You are being monitored by magic, so we know if you cheat. If you cheat, your wand will be snapped in half. Please, pick up the quills that are placed by your test and begin," said the voice of Professor Snape.

Harry picked up his quill. _First question..._ _How many eggs can a fairy lay_ _in one birth?_ **Why** **would I need to know this?** _Answer: 50. Second question... What animal is a kneazle_ _like in muggle terms?_ **What the hell? I'm not going into teaching Magical Creatures!** _Answer: a cat.  
_

Hermione breezed through the first part of the test on Magical Creatures. **I can do this. This is** **simple. They got** **all the questions out of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find** **Them. That book was the simplest book to ever study! I'm glad that I still kept it...** she thought.

Snape's head turned to the door. It creaked open and a little head peeped in. There, in the doorway, was James Potter. He had in his hand a cookie. "Mummy!" he screamed.

Hermione's eyes flew up from the test. "Professor Snape, can I..."

James went and crawled in the closet before Snape could get to him. Immediately, he grabbed something then crawled over to Hermione. Harry got up, without Snape's permission, and went to them.

James had in his hand a time turner. Before Hermione of Harry could get it, since they both had a hold of James, they started to swirl and swirl... Back in time they flew...

Author's Note: Okay, not the best start to the story, but it will get more interesting... I swear it will! Any guess to where they're going: D -Jackie


	2. 1978

Story: A Blast From the Past  
Author: J.E.A.R.K. Potter (Jackie)  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Thanks to my reviewers!

Erin- Well, I guess I changed it a little. LoL. I honestly forgot which was going where, so I just did this. Of course I'm still going to have the craziness! What kind of author would I BE if I didn't? Oh, it's rated R, my dear. (Not anymore they change the rating thing. It is M now.)

Magicrules- Thanks! Here you go!

Miranda G. Potter- Here's an update and you'll see this chapter. Yes, you have fabulous English, Hun. LoL.

Vero- They are in their 7th year around NEWTs time, so they are both 18 years old. Here's the next chapter!

Rotten Delilah- Here's more.

Goddess-Hope- Thanks. I hope that it can get more interesting!

Chapter 2  
1978

Harry looked around. He had James in his arms and Hermione latched on to him. He blinked his eyes, then again looked around. There were a bunch of Hogwarts students looking at him and his family.

"Uh, sir and ma'am, what are you doing in my classroom?" as a man in green robes.

"Cookie!" James said, handing the man his cookie. "Time-tooner!"

"That's... Broken..." Hermione said.

"Can we go and see the headmaster, please?" Harry asked.

"That might be best. Lily, please, will you take them to the Headmaster Dumbledore's office?" the man looked over at a red headed woman.

"Nana!" James shouted.

Harry bit his lip. He looked at Hermione and gulped.

"Yes, I will, Professor Stellar," Lily said, stood up, and went over to Hermione, Harry, and James. "I'm Lily Evans, head girl of Hogwarts. If you'd please follow me, I will take you to see Head Master Dumbledore," she said and started to walk out the door.

They followed. Harry carried James in his arms.

"Harry, that's" Hermione started.

Harry elbowed Hermione. "You know the rules, Herm," he whispered.

"Rules of a time-turner? What era are you three from? Might I add, cute baby. It looks like..." Lily stopped. "It looks like James Potter. Now that I think about it, so do you, uh..."

"Who is James Potter?" Harry asked.

"I" James started.

Harry put a hand over James's mouth.

Lily shook it off then walked to the gargoyle. "M 'n M," she said, then the familiar stairs appeared and they started to walk up them.

Dumbledore's office looked the same as it always had. He was sitting down in his desk, reading over some things. "Oh, Miss Evans, what brings" Dumbledore looked at Harry and Hermione. "Miss Evans, you can go back to Potions."

Lily nodded. "Thank you, Head master. Hope to see you three later, maybe," she said then left.

"Now, the question is, who are you three?" Dumbledore asked.

"We're not suppose to interrupt the time pattern, Professor..." Hermione said.

"I know you in the future, don't I, children?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yessum, Dumbe!" James said.

"So, what are your names?"

"I'm Hermione Granger. This is my boyfriend, Harry Potter, and our son, James Potter," Hermione said.

"Any relation..."

"He is my father," Harry said. "Lily Evans is my mum."

"I always knew they'd get together... So, let's get some fake names for you three, well, the child's first name can stay James. He doesn't look very old... What house are you two in your time?"

"Gryffindor," Hermione said.

"Alright... What names would you like to go by?"

"Well... Let's think... I think I'll be Siri Pumble," Hermione said.

"I'll be Malik Ero," Harry said.

"Malik, Hun?" Hermione looked at him oddly.

"Siri?" Harry laughed.

"Okay, two new students, one child that I'll watch. Siri Pumble, Malik Ero, and then James Ero all in Gryffindor. You three can have one of the old professor rooms as your room, okay? Classes for you two start one Monday, since today is Friday. I'll let you know when it's time for you to go back to your time era, alright?"

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said.

"One more second and I'll have the head boy and girl show you to your room..."

Erin, I know that you're going to kill me for using Siri as Hermione's name... LoL. Anyways, sorry for such a boring chapter: AGAIN! I'll try to make things better next chapter! -Jackie


	3. Getting to Know

Story: A Blast From the Past  
Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Jackie)  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1!

Thanks to my reviewers!

Rotten Deliah: Yeah... Harry is 17 and Hermione is 18... Eh, nothing really major with their reactions... But things will come where they will react to little James!

Miranda G. Potter: Yeah, she does catch on pretty fast...

Vero: Here's the next chapter!

Erin: We've talked about most of this already... Oh! I'll be sending you something that I actually think you'll laugh about...  
---  
Chapter 3  
Getting To Know  
---  
Lily and James walked through the door, having finished their class. Dumbledore smiled at the two.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans -- will you please show these three to the old professor's room? I believe all of the needed items for your stay will be in there, Mr. Ero and Miss Pumble. There will be a crib in there for James," Dumbledore said.

Older James looked at the baby. "His name is... -Ow! Evans! That hurt!" he said as Lily elbowed him.

"Thank you, professor," Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

Lily took lead as she and James led them to the old room. "This is Potter beside me. Not much of a help, really..."

"Evans! That's not fair!" James said.

Lily looked at him. "Honestly... Anyways, who are you three?"

"I'm... Malik Ero."

"Siri Pumble. This is our son, James," Hermione said.

"Was James named after any one?" James asked.

Harry nodded. "The name James was my father's name. Then his middle name is Herald -- Her... Siri's father's name."

Lily smiled. "If I ever have a child, I'd want to name it Harry, my father's name. Or else Rose, after my mum."

James thought for a moment. "I'd say I'd want to name a boy James, as in a junior. Or else Michaela, after my mum."

"I think that is one of the sweetest things I've heard you ever say, James Potter," Lily said.

"Believe it or not, Lily Evans, I can be sweet," James smiled as he took the lead of the bunch.

Harry looked at Hermione, then back up ahead.

"Here is the old professor's dorm. Dumbledore said things should be in there. If you need any help, just go to his office. The password is M 'n M. We'll let you settle. Supper is in the Great Hall -- hard to miss it. If you can't find it, ask around. Just don't ask the people with Slytherin badges. They're not the nicest people to be around, especially Severus Snape. See you at seven!" James said he, then, walked off in a bit of a hurry.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Insensitive prat! The password here is Godric. If you need to get a hold of me when class isn't in secession, I'll be outside by the lake, in the Gryffindor commons -- the password is talc, or in the head's commons -- the password is barium. At supper I'll introduce you to my friend. James, if he isn't being horrid, will probably introduce you to the Marauder's --- they'll explain. Anything else before I let you settle down for your stay?"

Hermione shook her head. "Thank you, Lily. You've been a big help."

Lily smiled. "See you at seven, then," she said and walked off.

"Godric," Harry said. The portrait looked at them a bit oddly, but allowed them in.

Hermione went and laid James down in the crib, kissing his forehead. He almost immediately fell asleep. Harry sat down on the bed, his head in his hands.

"Do you think it's wrong for me to say I hope we don't go back for a long time?" he asked softly, looking over at Hermione.

Hermione went and sat down by Harry. "No, I don't. You deserve the chance to get to know your parents and Sirius better, Harry. Listen, why don't you go and take a shower before supper? We have to play it cool in front of Lupin, Sirius, and..."

"PETER! What if..."

"Harry James Potter! You know the rules! No..."

"It's nice to think about, though, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, Harry... It'd alter the future too much, though. We might not be together. We might not have James..."

Harry nodded. "Did I tell you today I love you?"

"Yes, but I don't mind hearing it again," she leaned in and kissed him deeply.

Harry leaned them back on the bed and started kissing her neck lightly.

((Everyone -- If you don't want to read a sex scene... Then scroll down till you get the message that the scene has STOPPED!))

Hermione bit her bottom lip, a classic sign Harry had noticed when she was trying either to think of something that was a difficult subject or she was enjoying herself but holding back a little. Harry brought her up holding her around the waist as she had her arms around his neck softly leaving butterfly kisses everywhere. He looked over at James's crib, noting her was still asleep.

"James is asleep, what about my shower?" he whispered into her ear, softly biting her ear lobe.

"You should go take that," she said, almost sadly.

"All by myself?"

Hermione smiled, and then stood up. She looked at him, and then walked into the bathroom. Harry followed her, stripping off his clothes as he hobbled in there.

"Go on, get in," she said, sitting down on the by the sink.

Harry's eyes went wide. He was standing there in the bathroom, looking at Hermione. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine," he muttered, turned on the shower to his liking, then got in and shut the door.

Hermione waited for a few minutes, when he was washing his hair, to take off her clothes and put on a towel. She walked over and opened the shower door. "What's up?" he asked, grinning.

Harry shook his head, getting her wet. "Eh, nothing really," he said, not looking at her.

"Fine... Don't want me in..." she gave a fake pout.

Harry opened his eyes. He saw before him the woman he loved. You could barely see the top of her breast in the maroon towel that covered her. "I... Never said that, Mione," he said.

Hermione nodded. She saw before her a very muscular body. It seemed his hair could be tamed down when wet, but Hermione knew the second it was even part way dry it was a goner. His hair was a part that made him Harry. All that mattered was he loved him and that very second. She slowly took off the towel, revealing to Harry what he knew as her. She stepped into the shower, looking straight into his emerald eyes...

He looked into her milk chocolate eyes. He knew what was below her eyes. Her angelic nose that had a way of sort of wrinkling when she didn't like something, her lips worn from his kisses, yet somehow still able to be full and curved into her smile he fell in love with each time he saw it. Below her lips... Each time they would do something like this, it seemed like the forbidden yet so familiar wonderland that never cease to amaze him.

She leaned up and kissed him. His lips met hers at full attack. Many passionate kisses were shared as Harry started exploring her body. He felt every inch possible to where his hands allowed him to reach besides inside of her. Almost demanding him to continue on his search, she pushed him up against the wall, nipping at his neck while grabbing him, using her hand to full advantage at the moment. He let out a small moan. Opening their eyes, Harry picked Hermione up, making it so her legs were, at the time, wrapped around his torso. She was then up against the wall, her fingers slowly running their way through his hair.

Hermione lowered her body, still clutching him. She moved her hips, almost an invitation. Harry took it, slowly making his way into her. Both let out a sigh of relief. It was a knowing sigh. They felt like they were somewhere where they knew everything about. At first it was slow thrusting, almost teasing Hermione. She enjoyed all of it till she couldn't take it any longer. She arched her back, making him go deeper in. She gasped, just like she always had. The thrusting got faster and faster, Harry was breathing heavily and unevenly. Hermione was breathing along with each thrust, almost wanting to scream. She bit her bottom lip not to and was digging her nails into Harry's back.

Harry pulled Hermione as closed to him as possible, making her gasp again, digging further into his back Her lip felt numb from biting. Harry let out a collapsing moan, meaning he was done. She rested her head on his shoulder. Both of their breathing was still off. Slowly Hermione made her way so he was out. That feeling was something both dreaded. She kissed him softly.

(It is now safe to come out if you were hiding.)

"Wash up," she whispered. She exited the shower and put on a blue robe that hung in there next to a green one.

Harry nodded and shut the door, just standing there in the hot water.

Hermione went out to check on James. She blinked when she saw an empty crib where her little boy should have been "HARRY!" she screamed.

Almost immediately Harry was out by her in the green robe. When he saw the empty crib the only thing he said was, "Oh shit..."  
---  
(A/N) Hey people... Well, guessing that most of you have read HPHBP... Knowing the H/Hr doesn't happen and won't because J.K. called us blind... sighs But that is why there is fan fiction! Ellie-00 has a story that she wrote... It's wonderful. It's something that us H/Hr's who still wish it'd happen need... Erin wrote something as well, which I do read a lot, Erin... sighs Anyways... Do not think for one minute I will not continue writing H/Hr! Fan fiction as MADE so we as readers could twist an author's writing so we can write. That is what I shall continue to do. Now... Click the little button below and please review me!

Jackie (J.E.A.R.K.Potter


	4. The Great Finding and an Announcement

Story: A Blast From the Past

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Jackie)

Rating: M

Disclaimer: See ch. 1

A/N: It's been almost a year since I've posted to this story. For some reason, I just kind of felt like... Writing... To my fan fiction stories. Just to let ya'll know, I've kind of lost a little bit of train thoughts I had when I first started stories and haven't updated them in over a year, ya know? LoL. Anyways, chapter four...

Chapter 4 The Great Finding and An Announcement

Hermione and Harry were dressed in record time when they noticed James was missing. Harry had thrown on a black t-shirt, pair of jeans, and tennis shoes (without socks) and Hermione had a white tang top, pair of slacks, and flip-flops. Luckily, the sizes were right for each of them. Dumbledore was good.

Running out of the room, Hermione immediately started yelling for her baby. Harry, being the calmer of the two, checked little spots that James might have crawled in.

For the students that had not seen the two 'new' students, they were looking quite strangely at the pair yelling for James.

"Have you seen a little boy, not very old, black hair, crawling around here?" Harry asked a random student who was passing by.

The young girl thought a moment. "Lily Evans carried a baby back into the Gryffindor commons with her, I think, about ten minutes ago."

Hermione took off in a mad dash to the portrait and muttered the password, Harry following quickly behind her after thanking the girl.

"JAMES!" Hermione screamed, running to her baby that was sitting in the middle of the couches and chairs next to the fireplace.

Both senior James Potter and baby James Potter looked at Hermione.

"Mummy!" James cried, crawling over to her.

Hermione scooped him up into her arms, hugging him tightly to her.

Harry smiled at Lily who was sitting in an armchair, looking at Hermione as she held the baby. "Thank you, M-- Lily. A girl told us where to find him. Her-- Siri was worried sick."

"He's one smart kid. He must have crawled out of your room. Lily picked him up in the hallway coming here," a young man said.

Harry and Hermione looked finally at the rest around the fireplace. They could tell by their faces basically who everyone was. The voice that had spoken had been a young Remus Lupin, who sat next to an even at a young age rat-faced Peter Pettigrew. On the opposite side of Remus sat Sirius, his arms wrapped around a young woman with cascading light brown hair, deep blue eyes, and an average figure.. In the armchairs were Lily and James.

"Might as well introduce yourselves, mates," James said, looking at the Marauders.

"I'm Sirius Black," Sirius said, and then smiled at the girl beside him. "This is my girlfriend, Ami Dala."

Ami looked at Sirius. "I could introduce myself, Sirius."

"I know, but it's a lot funnier to introduce you as my girlfriend," he said and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I'm Remus Lupin, nice to meet you two."

"I'm... Peter Pettigrew," said the timid rat-faced boy.

"Sirius, Remus, and Peter are the other members of the infamous Marauders I said James belonged to earlier. Ami is my best friend," Lily said.

"I'm Siri Pumble. This is my boyfriend, Malik Ero, and our son..."

"Lil' James. He acts a lot like James here," Sirius said.

"All too much," Lily said, looking at the baby. "Not only does he look like James he has to act like him, too."

"Come on, Evans, you know you already love the little tike," Remus said. "You were holding him and having the best time before James asked if you'd put him down to play for a while before the worried parents came in."

Lily blushed a little. "I'll admit, I'm already attached to him."

"So," Ami said. "You three are the ones that popped in during our test. Thanks a lot of that. The test was postponed till Monday because of the outburst."

"It saved my arse," Sirius said.

"Isn't it the test I helped you study for the night before?" Remus asked, looking at Sirius.

He nodded. "Doesn't mean I retained a damn thing."

Lily took her turn to roll her eyes. "You can help some blokes with everything in life, Remus, and still they'd never learn a bloody thing."

Remus nodded understandingly, looking at Sirius and Ami who were whispering back and forth to each other now.

Harry looked at James and noticed him looking at Lily with almost a deep sorrow in his eyes. A longing for something he had never had before...

"I'm going to take James back to our room, Malik, and clean him up before seven. Are you going to stay here or come with me?" Hermione asked.

"I'll go with you, Siri. We'll see everyone in a bit." Harry said, nodding to the people around the circle.

The two walked out of the room, Hermione carrying James.

Supper came all too fast. Everyone was seated at the Gryffindor table, eating when Dumbledore stood up and McGonagall tapped her glass.

"Students, I would like to make an announcement. Since Valentine's Day is coming up, I would like to do something special for our departing seventh years that we haven't done in the past. A dance will be held that night, with a live band playing for you. Muggle attire is allowed. Robes may be worn if desired. You may pick out clothing when you go on your trips. Since 3rd years and above may only go, that means an age limit, unless invited by an older student. Fifth year will be the limit on this particular dance. Held in the Transfiguration room will be games and such for the younger years or any one who does not feel like attending the dance. You may finish eating!" Dumbledore said and went to sit back down.

News about the dance was everything basically talked about around the tables. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, wondering if they were going to even be in the time era in the two weeks till Valentine's Day.

"Cookie!" Little James said, grabbing at the deserts.

Lily smiled and handled him a chocolate chip cookie.

"I wish I knew what made me this attached to him already. It's like he's someone I'm never going to get to know..." she said, but shook it off.

Hermione looked at Harry.

If only she knew... Harry thought, knowing that was the exact same thing Hermione was thinking.

"Yum," was all Little James had to say.

I know, I know... This chapter really, really sucked! I don't think it was a good idea to update this story, cause I have no idea about it... I know what I want to do at the dance, though. I just need funny little filling things to add into the chapters to make them more... Likable! If you have any suggestions, I'm open. I will also mention you if ya help me out a bit! Now please click the button down there that allows you to flame or review this chapter...

Jackie

----


End file.
